Mon secret, c'est toi
by ellisine
Summary: Mon sénario n'est pas franchement original. Mon pairing non plus : YukiKyô Mon résumé non plus. En gros ça parle d'amour, de haine, d'arbres, de lacheté, de refus, d'enfermement, de voyage, de mort, et de Ventoline. Et c'est pas aussi drôle que le résumé!
1. Voyage

**Fandom** : Fruits Basket  
**Pairing** : Yuki / Kyô  
**Spoiler** : aucun, enfin peut-être le premier tome parce qu'il faut connaitre les personnages quand même XD  
**Disclaimer** : ces gentils petits personnages en m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, je sais...  
**Notes** : Premier one-shot posté pour une communauté sur livejournal, mais en fait ce n'est pas un one shot ! mdr Il y aura bien sûr une suite ;) J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de ne pas faire de suite à Hidden with you, puisque j'écris déjà cette fic là sur ce pairing. Le thème de ce chapitre est donc...

**°OoO° Voyage** **°OoO°**

Partir... Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Ici il n'y à rien pour moi, à part tristesse et pitié... Ca ne m'intéresse pas. A quoi bon rester si c'est pour être seul au milieu de gens heureux ? Même s'il y a elle... et qu'il y a lui...

Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour elle. Sa gentillesse lui fera trouver quelqu'un de meilleur... que moi. Mais lui... pourquoi ne sort-il jamais de ma tête ? Est-ce que si je partais, il me manquerait ? Est-ce que je lui manquerais...?

Je ne devrais pas penser comme ça. Je devrais me dire que je ne suis que ce stupide chat dont tout le monde se moque, celui auquel on se compare quand on cherche le réconfort... Son ennemi, son rival...

Et puis partir... mais pourquoi ? Vers qui, vers quoi ? Partir seul, ou rester seul... Ce choix n'en est pas un.

**°OoO°**

_Bip...bip...bip..._

6h30. Je me lève et me prépare pour mon jogging matinal, mon bol d'oxygène quotidien. Je descends l'escalier en courant, faisant le plus de bruit possible pour l'énerver. Soudain, une main se pose dans mon dos, me pousse, et je bascule en avant, dégringolant les marches.

- Baka neko... Murmure-t-il d'en haut.

_Bonjour Yuki..._

Un peu de lait et je claque la porte d'entrée. Le soleil est levé, pourtant il fait encore frais... L'été n'est pas très doux cette année. Je cours sur un petit chemin dans la forêt, réfléchissant à tout. Sa cruelle impassibilité, la douleur des coups qu'il me donne, physique comme morale...

Cela fait quelques temps que je ne le nie plus : il m'attire horriblement, m'obsède au point que je fais tout pour retenir son attention. Il doit croire que je le déteste autant que lui... Pourtant... Le chat le hait. Pas moi.

Brusquement, j'entends un bruit sur ma gauche. Je ralentis, observe, mais ne vois rien. Alors je grimpe à un arbre et aperçois deux silhouettes qui se promènent. Hatori et... Akito ? Ils chuchotent, et malheureusement seules des bribes de conversation me parviennent... mais j'ai peur de comprendre...

- ...le déteste... monstre... pitié... seul !

Petit à petit je les perds de vue, il me faut passer de branche en branche silencieusement pour écouter la suite.

- ...mérite pas... Yuki... enfermés... de l'autre...

Mais alors, mon pied dérape et bascule en arrière, m'écrasant lourdement dans les buissons.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demande la voix douce mais assurée de Hatori.

K'so... pourvu qu'ils ne me voient pas...

- Je veux rentrer Hatori...

- Très bien, allons-y.

Pourquoi... c'est comme si... il voulait nous séparer... Mais nous sommes déjà tellement loin l'un de l'autre...

Une violente douleur me traverse le dos alors que je me redresse, mais je ne fléchis pas. Partir, je n'ai plus que cette idée en tête. Alors je prends le chemin du retour, réfléchissant au peu d'affaires que je vais emporter.

°OoO° **A VEILLE AU SOIR **°OoO°

Stupide chat. Idiot, imbécile ! Pourquoi fais-tu toujours tout pour m'exaspérer ? Je n'en peux plus...

Il fait déjà nuit, la rue est plutôt mal éclairée. Si seulement Kakeru ne m'avait pas retenu aussi longtemps... j'aurais pu rentrer plus tôt ! Lui aussi il m'agace ! Enfin, dans le fond il est gentil. Peut-être même pas complètement idiot, lui !

Je me sens plutôt bien à marcher là, enfin seul... Et la lune qui m'éclaire, rouge et violente...

Je ne le comprends pas. Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il jamais tranquille ? Il ne peut pas me détester discrètement, sans le montrer, sans l'exprimer ? En fait... tout bien réfléchi, je fais exactement la même chose lui... Parfois le matin, je me réveille son nom en tête et je ressens l'envie de lui faire payer tous mes maux. Cette idée ne me quitte alors plus de la journée. Ce doit être de la haine, ce sentiment qui m'anime le coeur lorsque je le croise dans un couloir. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ressentir pour lui, pas même de la pitié. Ce doit être cette haine qui m'enivre lorsqu'il me frôle, je ne vois que ça. Je suis incapable d'éprouver autre chose.

**°OoO°**

Une porte qui claque... il rentre déjà de son footing ? Je le vois passer devant le salon, où je suis en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je pensais qu'il s'arrêterait... ne serait-ce que pour me lancer une remarque acerbe à laquelle je me serais fait un plaisir de répondre... Aujourd'hui est un de ces jours. Un de ces matins où je me réveille en pensant à lui.

Mais il repart déjà. Pourquoi ? Il est trop tôt pour aller au lycée... et s'il partait ? N'aurait-il pas un dernier regard pour moi ? Pour me rappeler comme il me déteste, pour me donner une dernière chance d'être envoûté par cette haine qui m'obsède tant... Non, il est trop lâche. Trop lâche pour partir. Trop lâche... pour me dire au revoir ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me précipite sur la porte. Kyô est là, il marche d'un pas rapide sur la route qui mène en dehors de la ville, un sac plein à craquer dans le dos. Alors il me quitte ?

- Tu t'en vas ? Comme ça, sans rien dire à personne ? Tu fuis ?! Espèce de lâche !

Mais ne l'était-ce pas plus de rester ?

Il s'arrête et se retourne, mais il est trop loin pour que je puisse distinguer la lueur de ses yeux. A quoi pense-t-il ?

- Répond !

- Laisse moi...

Quelle voix étrange... Peur, dégoût... Désespoir...

Un frisson me parcourt malgré moi, et je sais qu'il n'a aucun rapport avec la brise qui souffle ce matin. Je le fixe encore quelques instants... pourquoi suis-je incapable de le laisser s'échapper ? C'en est trop, je fais demi tour et claque violemment la porte derrière moi. Les poings serrés, je m'adosse au panneau de bois et laisse errer mon regard partout dans la pièce. Oh, et puis qu'il parte ! Personne ne le regrettera ! Plus de vacarme à l'aube, plus de chats se baladant à leur guise sur le toit, plus de râleur les jours de pluie...

- Kyô !

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai bondi dehors, mais il faut que je le rattrape. Je me mets à courir sur le chemin que je l'ai vu emprunter, mais ne le vois nul part. Kyô... où es-tu ?

Petit à petit, je m'essouffle et commence à perdre espoir... mais alors un éclair orange attire mon regard et je stoppe brutalement.

- Kyô ! Arrête toi !

Mais il continue et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'avancer moi aussi. Je marche, d'un pas tranquille, l'observant jouer avec les cailloux à ses pieds. Ne m'a-t-il pas entendu ?

- Kyô !

Il ne s'arrête toujours pas mais sa chaussure se pose maladroitement sur une pierre ronde et il manque de se tordre la cheville. Alors, il ne veut pas se retourner et me faire face ? Ce chat n'est vraiment qu'un lâche...

- Très bien, alors je vais marcher derrière toi jusqu'à ce que tu daignes m'écouter !

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures, et cette crinière rousse à une dizaine de mètres de moi continuait toujours de m'ignorer.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi partait-il, finalement ? Ces brimades, je sais bien qu'il ne les entendait plus depuis bien longtemps. Certains mots s'usent, aussi blessants soient-ils... tout dépend de qui les prononce.

Alors c'est ça ? Part-il... à cause de moi ?

**°OoO°OoO°**

Cela fait plus de trois heures qu'il me suit. N'est-il jamais fatigué ? J'admire sa patience... la mienne est à bout. Que veut-il à la fin ?!

Je pile brutalement mais ne me retourne pas.

- Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Il ne répond pas, mais je sais qu'il est encore derrière. Je ne tiens plus et lui fait face brusquement. Il me regarde, les yeux vides, et son visage n'exprime rien. Je lui attrape fermement les deux épaules et le secoue.

- Parle, imbécile ! Tu me suis depuis au moins trois heures alors tu dois bien avoir quelque chose à dire !

Je ne vois pas son poing partir et il m'éjecte du chemin d'un direct du droit dans le ventre.

- Ne me touche pas... lance-t-il, amer.

- Va y, je t'écoute maintenant !

- Lève toi.

- Que je me lève... pour que tu me remettes par terre ? Plutôt mourir !

- Je ne parle pas aux insectes rampants...

- Alors va-t-en ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Je me redresse et pars une nouvelle fois en courant. Je voudrais ne plus jamais le revoir, disparaître... mais il me suit.

- Arrête toi ! Pourquoi tu me fuis, bordel !

- Parce que tu me détestes ! Lâche moi, fou le camps ! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, personne n'a besoin de moi !

- Tu ne comprends rien ! Arrête de voir seulement ce qui t'arrange ! Bien sûr que si j'ai... besoin de toi mais... - sa voix s'affaiblit - pas comme tu l'imagines c'est... je te dé... tes...

Baka, baka, baka ! Comment pourrais-tu avoir besoin de moi et me détester ? Enfin peut-être as-tu... besoin de ça ?

Je ralentis un peu l'allure, les mains tremblantes. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui m'arrive, mes yeux me brûlent... Pourquoi ? Comment peut-il, ose-t-il dire qu'il à besoin de moi...? Surtout lui...

Je m'arrête finalement, le regard vide, la vue peut-être un peu trouble... je suis perdu je... voudrais le regarder en face, qu'il comprenne... je n'ose pas, il a raison, je suis trop lâche...

Mais je sers les poings et me retourne.

- Yuki ! Je...

Merde. Où est passé cet imbécile de rat ? Il suffit que je me décide à parler avec lui pour qu'il renonce !

- Yuki ! D'accord ! Je veux bien te répondre ! Mais pose moi au moins une question !

Aucune réponse. Pourquoi se cache-t-il ? Je regarde autour de moi. Des arbres, des arbres... où est le chemin ? Et voilà, je suis perdu... mais cette fois physiquement. Connaissant le sens d'orientation de Yuki, je suppose que lui aussi... B-A-K-A. Nous ne sommes que des idiots.

- Yuki, t'es où bordel ?! 'Toute façon tu pourras pas rentrer sans moi !

Je fais demi tour et essaye de repasser par les mêmes endroits qu'à l'aller. J'appelle, mais il ne dit toujours rien. Petit à petit mon cœur s'accélère, je suis pris de panique. Etre perdu ne m'effraie pas mais je crois... que j'ai peur pour lui.

- Yuki, s'il te plait répond...

En fait, je ne veux pas être perdu seul.

- Kyô...

Un souffle, un murmure...

- Yuki ! T'es où !

Je balaye le feuillage du regard et finis par l'apercevoir étalé par terre, derrière un tronc. Je me précipite vers lui sans hésiter.

- Yuki ! Ca va ? T'es tout pâle !

- Trop couru... arrive plus... respirer...

- Merde... il te faut de la ve... Ventoline c'est ça ? Ecoute, bouge pas, je vais aller en chercher ! Je reviens vite !

- Pourquoi... tu me laisses pas... crever ?

- Peut être que moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi... Je fais le plus vite que je peux !

Il m'attrape fermement le bras.

- Me laisse pas... tout seul...

Elle est bonne celle là ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour il me supplierait de rester avec lui, je n'en aurais pas cru un mot !

- Accroche toi.

Je l'aide à monter sur mon dos et me relève difficilement. Bon, je n'avais plus qu'à retrouver mon chemin, le parcourir sans m'effondrer sous le poids et trouver la Ventoline. Le tout avant que Yuki ne rende l'âme bien sûr. Facile !...

**°OoO° A suivre ! °OoO°**

Une petite minute de silence pour Kyô, qui doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! XD Surtout que s'il garde Yuki sur son dos jusqu'à ce que j'écrive la suite, il va attendre un peu... Aller courage Kyô !

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera **Mort** ! (ne vous en fait pas trop quand même, je ne suis vraiment pas fan des death fics).

Merci encore de me lire et de laisser des reviews, ça me fait** très très** plaisir !** :3**


	2. Mort

**Fandom :** Fruits Basket  
**Pairing : **Yuki / Kyô  
** Spoiler : **Toujours aucun je suppose... ou alors c'est inconscient, et je m'excuse par avance pour tout ceux qui liront des trucs qu'ils ne savaient pas :s  
**Disclamer : **Ces charmants petits personnages n'appartiennent qu'à leur auteur... ç.ç  
**Note : **J'aurais eu du mal à l'écrire celui là ! Bon, en fait, je dis ça à chaque chapitre :) Que dire... il est un peu plus long que le précédent... mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne mène nul part. J'ai un peu l'impression de tourner en rond... mais c'est peut-être du au fait que je relise 15 fois chaque paragraphe ! XD Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça avance un peu ou pas, moi je suis vraiment pas objective.  
Ah oui et au fait ! Ne vous faites pas de soucis, personne ne meurt ! (non, parce que le titre prète à confusion, mais c'était juste le thème fixé sur la commu d'origine)

**°OoO°**** Mort** **°OoO°**

- Shigure !

J'ouvre violemment la porte d'un coup de pied, Yuki inconscient sur le dos.

- Shigure, t'es là ?!

Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, forcément ! J'allonge le rat sur le canapé, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. La Ventoline peut-être ? Je monte à l'étage et fouille les placards de la salle de bain, il me semblait bien l'avoir vu là... oui ! Je retourne alors dans le salon, secouant nerveusement le médicament, et m'agenouille devant le sofa.

- Yuki, Yuki... je le saisis doucement. Hey ! Aller, reviens à toi !

Je l'enjambe et le frappe avec plus de force, mais il ne se réveille toujours pas... Et puis je ne sais pas me servir d'une Ventoline, moi ! Bon, le téléphone. Je l'attrape brusquement et compose le numéro de Hatori.

_Bip..._

Pourvus qu'il soit rentré...

_Bip..._

Hatori, je t'en prie...

_Bi_-

- Hatori !  
- Kyô ?  
- Oui c'est moi ! Yuki est évanoui, on a couru dans les bois, je crois que c'est son asthme, je sais pas quoi faire, je sais même pas s'il respire, je...  
- DU CALME ! Prends son pouls, vérifie s'il respire, si c'est le cas donne lui de la Ventoline, j'arrive.  
- Mais je sais pas me servir de ce truc !

_Bip... bip... bip..._

- Putain !!!

Le combiné traverse la moitié de la maison et vient s'écraser contre un mur. J'ai du crever quoi... deux panneaux en papier ? Je me retourne vers Yuki et saisis délicatement son poignet. Pour prendre le pouls de quelqu'un, c'est avec le pouce ou les doigts déjà ? Hum, je crois que ce sont les doigts... J'essaye, me concentre, mais je ne sens rien.

- Yuki ! Déconne pas !

Merde, merde, Yuk... aaah, si. Alors ça, ce sont les battements de son cœur ? Ils sont si faibles... j'espère que ce ne sont pas les miens. Je me penche au-dessus de son visage si pâle, et cherche son souffle. L'air chaud s'échappant de sa bouche caresse agréablement ma joue, et je ferme les yeux de soulagement. Qu'aurais-je fais s'il avait été... mort ? Si je l'avais tué ?

Je chasse rapidement ces pensées de mon esprit et observe silencieusement ses trais fins. Ce nez un peu pointu, ces grands yeux clos renfermant un regard vif et tranchant comme la lame, ces lèvres si bien dessinées qu'on les aurait crues sorties tout droit d'un manga... J'approche ma main de son front et laisse mon pouce suivre la ligne de ses sourcils. Il est tellement...

Non mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là ?! Yuki est entre la vie et la mort, juste sous mes yeux, et moi j'en profite pour... faire des choses qu'il ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire !

Je me lève brusquement et entre dans la cuisine. Il me faut un peu d'eau... J'ouvre le robinet et me jette le liquide froid au visage. Et si... peut-être que ça marcherait sur Yuki ? Il doit bien y avoir un brumisateur dans le coin, avec Ayame qui traîne ici tous les jours... J'attrape la bombe posée sur le frigo et retourne au salon. Doucement, j'humidifie son visage, mais il ne réagit pas.

- YUKI ! MERDE ! T'arrives à me faire chier même inconscient ! On va voir si avec ça tu te réveilles pas ! je hurle en remplissant un verre dans l'évier.

Je tends le bras au-dessus de lui et tourne le poignet pour...

- KYÔ !

Je sursaute violemment, faisant tomber quelques gouttes d'eau sur les lèvres du prince, puis je me ravise et fais volte face.

- Hatori ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Il se précipite vers le rat, m'obligeant à m'écarter.

- Il respire ?  
- Ouais.  
- Tu lui as donné de la Ventoline ?  
- Nan, je sais pas me servir de ce truc moi !  
- La notice n'était pas à côté ?  
- Heu...

La notice... j'y avais même pas pensé...

**°O°**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuki était dans la voiture de Hatori, en route vers l'hôpital. Moi, je suis resté ici. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un prévienne Shigure et Tohru à leur retour... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais pour lui, hein. De toute façon il est entre de bonnes mains.  
...pas vrai ?

Raaa, je m'en veux ! Je suis trop con, c'est pas vrai ! Ca aurait été trop compliqué pour moi de lire cette putain de notice ?! Si seulement j'avais pensé à ça, au lieu de me perdre dans la contemplation de son visage... Et si c'était trop tard ? S'il était déjà en train de mourir ? Je me sens idiot, je ne sais même pas si ses crises d'asthmes peuvent être aussi graves...

Alors je m'inquiète, assis sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains... C'est tellement ridicule, le chat qui se fait un sang d'encre pour la souris... Il a fallut que je sois destiné au malheur, que je sois né pour semer la mort, et que la personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie soit celle qui m'a tout volé... celle qui me détruit... celle qui... ne m'aimera jamais...

**°O°**

- Kyô-kun !

Le cri de Tohru m'éveille en sursaut. J'ouvre les yeux, tente vaguement de faire le point, et la regarde l'air peut-être un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce que je fous à dormir sur le canapé ? Une minute...

- Kyô-kun, pourquoi tu n'étais pas au lycée ? Je me suis inquiétée ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as mangé ?

... je me suis endormi ?!

- Ky...

Je bondis du sofa et cherche l'heure du regard.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il fallait être inquiète, Tohru...

Bon dieu, 18h20 ! Comment ai-je pu dormir aussi longtemps ?

- Nani ?

Je la regarde le plus tendrement possible mais je sens mes traits crispés, mon visage doit être plus grave que je ne le voudrais.

- Yuki est à l'hôpital. Il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin et... je crois qu'il a fait une grosse crise d'asthme. J'ai appelé Hatori et il l'a emmené. J'attendais ici pour vous prévenir toi et Shigure...

Devant moi, la brune passe successivement du blanc, au vert puis au rouge. Peut-être ai-je été un peu trop direct...

- Tohru, hey !

Je la secoue légèrement d'une main sur l'épaule.

- Respire !  
- Il... il faut aller le voir ! Il est à quel hôpital ?! C'est loin ?! Et Hatori, il ne t'a pas donné de nouvelles ? Comment s'est arrivé ? Yuki-kun...

Comment lui dire que je n'avais pas pris le nom de la clinique, que j'avais dormi toute la journée, que le téléphone avait probablement rendu l'âme, et surtout, que c'était de ma faute si Yuki était dans cet état ?...

- Shigure est rentré ? Il saura peut-être lui...  
- Je suis là !

Le chien pointa le bout de son nez de derrière une porte.

- Quoi ?! T'es là depuis longtemps ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?!  
- Mais t'étais tellement mignon, roulé en boule sur le canapé ! minaude-t-il en s'approchant pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. J'ai pris des photos...

Du calme Kyô... on ne s'énerve pas...

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis à Tohru ?  
- Oui chef !  
- Alors pitié, dis-moi que tu sais où est soigné ce foutu rat...  
- Oui chef ! Hatori l'avait écrit sur ce papier, chef !

Il me tend un post-it que je lis rapidement.

"_Shigure, je t'écris ci-dessous le nom et l'adresse de l'hôpital où j'emmène Yuki, je vous attends là bas.  
Je l'ai dis à Kyô mais je crois qu'il n'a pas écouté... Hatori._"

En effet, je n'avais rien écouté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? dis-je en attrapant la main de Tohru pour la tirer dehors.  
- Anoooo... heu oui, on y va.

Je sais que le chien ne s'attendait pas à ce que je vienne avec eux. La brune non plus je suppose. Mais que leur dire de toute façon ? Aller Kyô, ravale ta fierté et n'essaie plus de cacher que tu es mort de peur...

Une minute.

Quelle fierté ?

**°OoO°OoO°**

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous attendions sagement dans le couloir qu'un médecin nous fasse signe et nous donne des nouvelles. Stressé par cette histoire, Ayame parlait encore plus vite et plus fort que d'habitude. Hatori faisait mine de ne rien entendre, probablement exaspéré au plus haut point... mais nous parlons de Hatori là, jamais il ne réussirait à le faire taire. Shigure, quant à lui, lisait paisiblement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tohru et moi restions assis silencieusement, la brune comme en état de choc alors que moi... je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'étais venu.

Après avoir patienté un quart d'heure, une infirmière vint nous dire qu'il se reposait.

- Il va mieux, il dort. Mais les visites se terminent dans quinze minutes. Je suis désolée, vous ne pourrez pas le voir d'ici là.  
- Et quand pourrons nous repasser ? demanda Hatori.  
- Demain matin, à partir de neuf heures.  
- Merci.

Nous nous inclinâmes et elle partit.

- Bon, et bien, retour à la case départ ! lança le chien en se levant.

Tohru n'avait pas l'air vraiment convaincu.

- Hey, elle a dit qu'il allait mieux, ne t'en fais pas. lui soufflais-je.

Elle me sourit timidement et nous reprîmes le chemin de la maison.

**°O°**

Il faut que je lui parle. Que doit-il penser de moi maintenant ? Que j'ai eu pitié de lui ? Ou pire, que je ne le déteste pas ?

En vérité, celui qui me fait le plus de peine, c'est moi. Je ne suis pas crédible dans le rôle du chat, ennemi du rat. Personne ne peut me donner un autre personnage ? Un que l'on aime et qui ai le droit d'aimer ? Ah, si c'était possible...

C'est une guerre qui se déroule constamment en moi. Entre la partie consciente de ce que je ressens pour lui et celle qui ne veut pas l'admettre. Cette dernière qui rejette l'autre avec force, creusant un gouffre en mon cœur... Et maintenant, ce côté là se venge de l'autre, vexé d'avoir été vaincu un court instant Alors je regrette. D'avoir écouté mes sentiments et de l'avoir ramené à la maison. Peut-être que tout aurait été plus simple si je l'avais laissé mourir.

Je voudrais que cette lutte intérieure s'arrête maintenant. Je voudrais que ces deux parties de moi se détruisent l'une l'autre, pour ne plus ressentir ni amour ni haine. Pour ne plus ressentir du tout. Même si mon âme en meurt.

Demain, j'irai le voir. Je lui dirai à quel point il me dégoûte, à quel point il m'écœure. A quel point je le hais, même si au fond je doute...  
Je lui dirai que je ne fuyais pas, qu'il a rêvé tout ça. Que même s'il en mourait d'envie, je ne partirais pas. Et puis je lui dirai d'aller au diable, espérant qu'on se retrouve là bas.

Faites que demain arrive vite...

**°O°**

Cette nuit là, je ne réussis pas à fermer l'œil une seule seconde. Si bien qu'à 8h30, j'étais prêt à partir pour l'hôpital avec Tohru et Shigure. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Ayame était déjà là. A peine nous dit-il bonjour que quelqu'un déclara les visites ouvertes. Il partit le premier, et nous nous assîmes dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'attente.

Dès qu'il revint, les deux autres prirent sa suite. Mais quand ce fut mon tour, Tohru me dit qu'il voulait se reposer encore. Il me proposèrent de rentrer avec eux, mais je refusai. Tant pis, j'attendrais. Mais il fallait que je le voie.

Puis l'horloge indiqua 10h30. Je ne tins plus et sortis de la pièce, prenant la direction de sa chambre. J'ouvris doucement, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il était là, les yeux clos, endormit profondément…Je fermai la porte sans bruit et m'approchai de lui. Sur la table de chevet avait été laissé un mot. Je m'assis sur un siège près du lit et lus.

_« Kyô, si tu lis ce mot, dégage avant que je ne me réveille. »_

Dans tes rêves, sale rat.

**°OoO°OoO°**

Ce lit est dur, l'oreiller plat… où suis-je ? Je me réveille doucement mais ne bouge pas, encore enivré par cette sensation de douceur et de confort qui suit le sommeil. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, les referme aussitôt. Ah, tout est blanc, lumineux ! Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je tente de me rappeler comment je suis arrivé ici. Il y a eu la forêt, et puis Kyô, je n'ai plus pu respirer, je crois qu'il m'a porté et… Je me souviens m'être réveillé à l'hôpital, d'avoir parlé à… oui ! Tout me revient doucement. Tohru et Shigure m'ont demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai dit que Kyô et moi nous étions battus, que bêtement j'avais fait une crise d'asthme et que le chat n'avait pas su quoi faire. Juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'on me plaigne sans blâmer l'autre idiot. Dans un sens, ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Sauf si on considère que l'on peut mentir par omission… J'ai ma fierté, je n'allais pas non plus avouer que je lui avais couru après, que j'avais été le seul à donner les coups, et qu'il m'avait ramené sur son dos.   
J'espère qu'il ne vendra pas la mèche.

Donc, je suis encore à l'hôpital. Je cherche finalement l'heure du regard quand je tombe sur une masse orange étalée sur _mon_ lit. Ah non, hein ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? Il n'a pas vu mon mot ? Pourtant, il n'est plus sur la table de chevet.  
Bonne nouvelle : il dort. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment, le nez écrasé sur le matelas, les bras au-dessus de la tête… enfin.

Mon ventre gronde, je meurs de faim.  
Sous la couverture, je tire un peu sur ma chemise remontée pendant la nuit, et essaye de m'extirper du lit sans réveiller le monstre. Après quelques frayeurs dus aux grincements intempestifs du sommier, j'attrape mon portefeuille et atteints le couloir avec soulagement.

Je me dirige vers un distributeur de confiseries, il n'est en fait que onze heures. Après avoir acheté quelque chose à grignoter, je décide d'aller me balader dans le parc. Le ciel est gris et totalement recouvert de nuages, le soleil n'appareil que sous la forme d'une ridicule tache floue. Pourtant, plusieurs patients sont déjà dehors.  
Je me sens étrangement bien, dans ce jardin multicolore recouvert par un voile terne. La lumière me brûle la peau et la pluie mouille mes joues, mais là, rien ne me blesse. Il y a la beauté du monde, en proie à la saleté de l'homme, et tout se mélange… Comme dans la vie, en fait. Rien n'est blanc ou noir, tout est gris.  
Et je me sens bien, dans cet environnement qui n'a plus rien d'utopique. Il n'y a ni bonheur ni malheur ici. Il n'y a que vie.

Petit à petit, je m'éloigne, jusqu'à m'asseoir sur un banc isolé. Là, je suis sûr que Kyô ne me trouvera pas.

**°O°**

Plus d'une heure et demi est passée, et la faim se fait de nouveau sentir. Je consens à retourner dans ma chambre, le chat à bien du s'en aller… Et en effet, quand j'arrive, il n'est plus là.  
Un plateau repas est posé à sa place, et sur la cloche tenant au chaud un bol de riz trône un petit bout de papier. J'hésite à le lire, mais cède finalement à la curiosité.

_Cher rat d'égout,_

_Je constate que tu te sens mieux, puisque tu as su échapper à mes griffes. J'étais venu discuter un peu pour éclaircir les choses, mais apparemment tu n'en as pas envie. Je voudrais juste te dire, pour qu'il n'y ai pas de mal-entendu, que ce n'était pas toi que je fuyais. Jamais je ne te ferai l'honneur de me chasser. Je suis le chat, toi la souris, ne l'oublie pas.  
Et puis, pour te dire la vérité… je crois que je t'aurais préféré mort._

Kyô

_P.S :__ j'espère que tu remercieras mieux l'infirmière pour ce plateau que tu ne m'as remercié moi._

**°O°**

Moi aussi, je commence à penser que j'aurai mieux fait de mourir. Plutôt crever que d'accepter ce pincement au cœur après une lettre aussi horrible. Et blessante.

**°OoO°OoO°**

Imbécile. Idiot. Même pas capable de lui parler en face. Et je redoute de le voir à nouveau.

Je suis irrécupérable.

Parce que je m'en veux terriblement.

**°OoO° A suivre ! °OoO°**

Alors, vous en pensez quoi :s J'ai bien travaillé ou pas ? T.T   
Le prochain chapitre s'appellera _**étreinte **_! Et il devrait être décisif :) (je dis _"devrait"_ parce que j'en ai imaginé quelques bouts, mais que je n'ai absolument rien écris) L'histoire va enfin avancer un peu ;)

Au fait, que pensez vous de ma mise en page ? C'est lisible :S


	3. Etreinte

**Fandom** : Fruits Basket  
**Pairing** : Yuki / Kyô  
**Spoiler** : GROS spoiler du tome 21 que je recopie carrément dans certaines scène… (faut dire que ce tome c'est le pied pour ce qui est de la relation Yuki/Kyô…) Mais bon, comme bien sûr dans le manga ils sortent pas ensemble, je l'ai réécrit à ma sauce :p  
**Disclaimer** : Who cares ? XD Bon aller, pour faire bref, rien est à moi, en particulier dans ce chapitre…  
**Blabla inutile** : J'ai mis 3 mois à écrire deux pages, pour finalement en supprimer la moitié et recommencer… Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai mis 9 mois à écrire tout ça ? :D 9 mois… c'est un peu mon bébé ce chapitre vu comme ça… XDD Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira… :S Surtout la scène finale :p J'ai l'impression de connaître cet fic par cœur à force d'en voir tout le déroulement dans ma tête, comme au cinéma… (sauf que chaque fois la bobine recommence avant la fin… du coup je sais pas comment je vais clôturer tout ça XD) Niveau mise en page, pour être sûre que tout le monde comprenne bien… **°O°O°O°** représente un changement de point de vue, et **°O°** simplement un changement de scène !

Chapitre 3 – **Étreinte**

Quelques jours plus tard, Yuki est rentré à la maison; sans un mot et sans un regard pour moi.

Puis de longs mois sont passés. Depuis son retour, le rat n'est plus le même. Il ne m'insulte plus, il ne me frappe plus, il ne me regarde même plus. Au début, j'essayais de le provoquer, de le faire réagir. Mais voyant que tous mes efforts étaient vains, j'abandonnai.

Je crois bien qu'il ne me voyait même plus, finalement… comme si nous vivions dans deux mondes séparés. Qui aurait cru que nous habitions sous le même toit ?

Pourtant, malgré son attitude étrange, mes sentiments envers lui restaient les mêmes. Indéfinissables.

Alors je l'observai de loin, vivre sa vie sans moi. Une vie où je n'existais pas. Doucement, le prince solitaire changea son sourire triste en un sourire bienveillant. Et il semblait presque heureux.

Je ne comprenais pas.

J'essayai d'oublier, Tohru était là. Elle qui m'aimait si fort que ça m'en faisait mal. J'aurais presque pu tomber amoureux d'elle… j'aurais tant voulu… Mais chaque regard qu'elle posait sur moi me rappelait sa mère. Et la douleur réinvestissait mon cœur.  
Alors je lui racontai tout. Notre rencontre, ses paroles, sa mort.  
Peut-être que j'espérais être libéré d'un poids. Je crois que pendant un instant, j'ai voulu qu'on me pardonne de l'avoir tué. Que Kyôko me pardonne.

Mais j'avais tord. Tous ces souvenirs évoqués de nouveau ne m'enfoncèrent qu'un peu plus dans le cauchemar. Alors pourquoi…

- Tu ne comprendras jamais à quel point je t'aime !

Bien sûr que je comprends. Je le sais depuis tellement longtemps… Mais que voulait-elle que je dise ?! Que moi aussi je l'aimais ? Et que j'efface en quelques mots toute cette honte que je ressentais ?  
J'aurais aimé qu'elle me comprenne et qu'elle ne m'avoue jamais ses sentiments.

- C'est… affligeant !

Affligeant de voir comme elle m'aime aveuglément. Sans tenir compte de moi.

Refusant de soutenir ce regard plein de larmes plus longtemps, je m'enfuis en courant.

- Kyô ! Kyô, attends !

Cette voix ! Si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé mon nom ! Mais mes jambes me portent loin de Yuki alors que mon cœur lui crie de me suivre.

Il ne vint pas.

Pourquoi serait-il venu ?

**°O°O°O°**

- Tohru... ne reste pas comme ça... Rentre te changer, tu vas attraper froid…

Non mais quel idiot, lui répondre ça, comme ça ! Quelle mouche l'a piqué, à la fin ! Et voilà qu'une fois de plus, je me lance à sa poursuite… A quoi ça rîmes de toujours courir loin des problèmes ? Et puis pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de le ramener à la réalité… ?

- Ah, Shigure ! Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu… MAIS TU PUES L'ALCOOL !!  
- Normal, j'ai bu avec mes collègues… héhé…  
- Je te rappelle que c'est toi notre tuteur, tu pourrais au moins faire un peu plus… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE, MOI ! J'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE ME PRÉOCCUPER DE LUI !!  
- Quelle cruauté !  
- Alors, tu l'as vu cet idiot ? Sur ton chemin ! L'imbécile !!  
- L'imbécile ? Aaah ! Tu veux parler de Kyô c'est ça ? Non je ne l'ai pas vu…  
- Merde, il fallait prendre l'autre rue…

Tant pis, il reviendra bien par lui même…

**°O°**

- AU SECOURS !! A L'AIDE ! AIDEZ-MOI !! S'il vous plait…

Shigure et moi nous dirigeons vers les cris. Akito surgit alors brusquement de derrière un arbre, et se jeta dans les bras du chien.

- Shigure… aide moi… Aide-moi, s'il te plait ! Elle est tombée… la falaise ! Elle ne bouge plus ! Plus du tout ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Aide-moi !!  
- Akito… calme-toi et dis-moi… qui est tombé ?  
- …To…Tohru…

Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour la retrouver, allongée sur le sol, les cheveux pleins de sang… et c'est comme si pendant un court instant, la planète entière s'était arrêtée de tourner. Tohru… ne nous abandonne pas…

Le temps d'appeler les secours, et _il_ était déjà là.

**°O°**

Regarde-moi.  
Il y a ce gouffre, il y a elle, il y a moi.  
Mais je t'en pris, regarde-moi.  
Oublie la juste une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, et tourne-toi vers moi.  
Mes yeux brillent.  
Ils te crient la vérité.  
Mais tu ne regardes pas.  
Parce que tu sais,  
Qu'elle a mal, qu'elle a besoin de toi.  
Parce que moi,  
J'ai honte de ressentir ça.  
Mais qui suis-je pour oser penser comme ça ?  
Vouloir t'arracher à elle, qui ne vit que pour toi.  
Tu me frôles et te précipite vers elle.  
Comment ai-je pu oublier que la seule valeur que j'ai à tes yeux,  
C'est celle de celui qui aurait du mourir ?  
Arrête de l'appeler, elle ne t'entend pas.  
Tu ne fais que me blesser un peu plus.  
Même si je sais que tu n'as même plus conscience de ma présence…  
Alors je me détourne, m'éloigne de toi.  
Je t'imagine l'embrasser.  
Dis-moi, tu ne pleures pas ?  
Pardon Tohru…  
Cet homme qui fuit ce qu'il ressent, ce n'est plus vraiment moi.  
Tout est sa faute, crois-moi…

**°O°**

Ils l'ont emmenée à l'hôpital, on nous a dis qu'elle s'en sortirait. Le lendemain, presque toute la famille est passée la voir dans sa chambre, avec des fleurs, des chocolats… et elle souriait aux anges, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je crois que je l'ai toujours admirée pour ça… Cette force qu'elle a de dire que tout va bien, alors que non, tout ne va pas bien…  
Mais il n'est pas allé la voir.

Alors que je rentrais de l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard, c'est Haru que je retrouvais dans le salon.

- On rentre ici comme dans un bordel !

Je lui filai un coup sur la tête bien mérité.

- Trop grossier !

Et puis sans transition, il changea de sujet.

- Je suis au courant ! Tout le monde s'inquiète et ne parle que de ça à la demeure principale. Même Rin s'inquiète… Si je suis venu ici c'est pour voir comment tu allais…  
- Haaa… je vais bien, merci !  
- C'est toi qui as accompagné Tohru à l'hôpital ? Kyô refuse de m'en parler ! …Alors, comment va-t-elle ?  
- …Il est dans sa chambre ?  
- Oui, mais on dirait un zombie. Il n'est pas allé la voir, pas vrai ?  
- Je suppose qu'il a ses raisons… peut-être mais… tout ça je m'en fou pour le moment !

Bouillonnant de rage, je montais parler au chat. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte au moins de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ?! J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre si violemment que la maison entière trembla. Il était là, assis à même le sol, et semblait contempler le vide.

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu à l'hôpital ?!

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

- T'es si bien que ça, ici ? Y'a pas à dire t'es vraiment qu'un idiot !!  
- Je me moque de ce que tu peux dire ! Ca ne changera rien ! Ma présence la fait souffrir, je suis incapable de la protéger… il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui reste auprès d'elle…  
- Bon… très bien…

Si tu ne veux pas me regarder en face, alors je t'y obligerais.  
Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation, parler à ce bloc de glace, inerte, sans vie ! Il n'y a donc rien qui puisse te faire réagir ?! Je serre mon poing, tremblant de fureur, et te frappe de toutes mes forces. Mais quand vas-tu enfin comprendre ?!

- Tu es « incapable de la protéger » ! « Protéger » ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, hein ?! Que tu dois la rattraper quand elle tombe d'une falaise ? Que tu n'es content que si tu peux lui éviter en beauté de se faire écraser par une bagnole ? C'est vraiment ça que tu penses ?! Alors comment ça, tu te prends pour un super-héros, hein !! Mais tu n'es qu'un petit chat idiot !!

Enfin, enfin je te vois réagir ! Les sourcils froncés, et ces yeux pleins de haine que tu m'as toujours lancés ! Peut-être que cela fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas communiqué… Et puisque nous battre, c'est la seule façon de nous comprendre…

- La ferme !! Tu crois que c'est à cause de qui, tout ça ?! Moi je voulais être comme toi !! Toi qui es toujours parfait, si impeccable ! Oui, je voulais seulement… être comme toi !!

Être… comme moi ? Alors comme ça tu t'imagines que je suis parfait ? Tu ne connais rien de moi, dans ce cas là… Toi on t'aime, Kyô ! Tout le monde t'aime, partout où tu vas ! Moi je ne suis qu'une coquille vide qui n'intéresse plus personne… Est-ce que tu réalises seulement ce que tu dis ?!

Et je te frappe, encore, encore, je crois que je pourrais te tuer…

- Tu plaisantes ?! Tu te moques de moi ?! Mais tu te trompes !! C'est… C'EST MOI QUI VOULAIS ÊTRE… COMME TOI ! …Alors… pourquoi ?! C'est moi qui voulais être comme toi, et toi, TU DIS ÇA COMME ÇA ?! ET DEVANT MOI EN PLUS ! TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ?!

Tu bloques ma main et… je n'arrive plus à bouger, à te frapper, te faire mal… C'est comme si toute ma force s'était envolée d'un coup. Ma vue se trouble et ça fait si mal… de te dire ça… Je crois qu'au fond, je n'ai jamais voulu te détester, tu sais… Peut-être que je n'y suis jamais vraiment arrivé… Mais toi, tu m'as toujours rejeté ! Tu me haïssais avant même de poser les yeux sur moi ! Tous ces duels, c'est toi qui les provoquais ! Alors comment peux-tu me dire que tu m'admires ?!  
Tout à l'air tellement simple pour toi… M'avouer ça, ça ne te fait donc rien ? Me détester puis m'envier l'instant d'après… Comme je voudrais être à ta place… et accepter tout ça…

J'arrache ma main de la tienne et m'éloigne pour essayer de cacher mon émotion. As-tu la moindre idée de la douleur que m'infligent tes mots ?

- Mais toi tu es Kyô, et je ne peux être personne d'autre que Yuki ! Et ça il a bien fallu que je l'accepte pour continuer à avancer ! …MAIS TU L'AS PROTÉGÉE ! Tu l'as même merveilleusement protégée ! Elle te disait « je suis heureuse » ! « je suis contente » ! Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose, et ça ne fait peut-être pas de toi un super-héros, mais à tes côtés Tohru souriait tout le temps ! Crois-tu que si j'avais été à ta place, ç'aurait été pareil ?! Tu sais parfaitement qu'il y a des choses que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire, alors ça suffit maintenant ! Ouvre les yeux et arrête de la faire pleurer !

Ce bonheur qu'on peut lire sur son visage quand vous êtes ensemble, n'importe qui l'envierait… Alors arrête de faire semblant de ne pas le voir, va lui dire que tu l'aimes… Et peut-être qu'enfin toutes ces questions dans ma tête, celles dont j'ai peur des réponses, s'envoleront…

Tes yeux me fixent comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu auparavant, comme si ce n'était pas moi… C'est un regard que je ne connais pas… et ça me gène un peu, je crois…

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller, hein ?! Espèce de chat débile ! Vas-y ! C'est ton idole qui te l'ordonne !

Tu baisses les yeux et tournes les talons… En fait, je n'ai plus l'impression de voir le même Kyô non plus…

**°O°O°O°**

Quand je suis arrivé, l'hôpital était déjà fermé. J'aurai pu y penser, à 21heures… Encore une fois, Yuki m'a bien eu…  
Yuki…

Je fais demi-tour, les poings dans les poches, et fixe mes chaussures comme si elles pouvaient m'aider… C'est plus avec lui qu'avec Tohru, que j'ai besoin de parler.  
J'ai tellement de mal à le comprendre… Comment a-t-il pu m'admirer tout ce temps ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que lui, après tout ?  
Et c'était tellement étrange de s'avouer ça, comme ça, l'un à l'autre… C'est comme si ça avait toujours été là, sous nos yeux, mais qu'on avait jamais réussi à le voir. A le comprendre…  
A nous comprendre…

Finalement, je me retrouve devant la maison sans trop savoir comment. Shigure et Haru sont là, ils mangent devant la télé… et Yuki ?

Il faut que je lui parle, que je le vois… que je comprenne pourquoi cet accès de colère, pourquoi ces larmes… Et même s'il ne ferait sûrement que m'asséner d'autres coups, il faut que je sache…  
Alors je monte l'escalier et frappe trois petits coups à la porte de sa chambre.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais lui dire.

- Hum ?

J'ouvre doucement et entre sans dire un mot. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, un livre sur les genoux, il me regarde et ne semble même pas surpris. Peut-être légèrement intrigué, et encore… le Yuki de tous les jours est revenu. Lui et son masque.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, puis la referme. Que dire, comment ? Je ne peux quand même pas lui sortir comme ça, de but en blanc, que je suis désolé de lui avoir dit des choses qui l'ont blessé… Parce que toute ma vie, chaque parole que j'ai pu lui adresser ne visaient qu'à ça, et que maintenant je regrette… de l'avoir fait sans le vouloir… C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant que je ne dis rien, il fronce les sourcils et lance d'un ton nonchalant :

- Quoi ?

Je me retourne brusquement, main sur la poignée et pose un pied dans le couloir.

- Heu non rien, pardon de t'avoir dérangé, j'aurai pas du venir, excuse-moi !  
- Attends !

Je m'arrête net et lui refais face.

- Si t'es venu c'est que t'avais quelque chose à me dire, alors fais-le…  
- Disons que… je voulais discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, c'est tout…

J'aurais vraiment du mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées avant de débarquer dans sa chambre…

D'un claquement sec, il ferme son livre et le pose sur la table de chevet. Son regard erre alors dans la pièce un instant, puis un profond soupir lui échappe et il ferme les yeux, le front posé dans la paume de sa main.

- Ferme la porte…

J'obéis sans broncher et fais quelques pas dans sa direction, m'arrêtant finalement à une distance de sécurité raisonnable. J'ai gagné une bataille puisqu'il accepte de discuter, mais pas la guerre…  
Il me fixe de nouveau, l'air infiniment calme, et semble attendre que je parle.

- Ecoute, je comprends pas… comment tu peux m'admirer ? Enfin j'veux dire, pourquoi tu m'admires au fond ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que tu n'as pas ? Toi tu ne fais jamais d'erreur, et tu ne blesses personne ! Tu fais toujours ce qu'il faut quand il faut, et comme il faut… Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'envier à la fin ? J'arrive pas à comprendre…  
- Et tu crois pas que ces erreurs, c'est ce qui fait la personne que tu es aujourd'hui ?  
- Mais à quoi bon si c'est pour faire souffrir les autres… et pour souffrir soit-même !  
- Je crois que tu te rends pas compte… sans ça, tu ne serais pas toi, Kyô ! Sans ça tu n'existerais pas, tu serais… vide, quelconque, inintéressant ! Moi j'aurai voulu en faire, des erreurs, tu vois ! J'aurai voulu… vivre ! Seulement on ne m'a jamais laissé de choix, pas une seule fois on m'a demandé mon avis… J'étais né pour respecter Akito peut-être plus encore que les autres, né pour être toujours le meilleur, né pour te haïr par-dessus tout… et je l'ai fais ! Sans jamais me demander si c'était ce que je voulais vraiment ! Toi tu es libre Kyô ! Tu as choisi de me détester ! Parce que c'était naturel, parce que tu en as toujours eu besoin ! J'aurai tant voulu pouvoir partager ta haine inconditionnelle, cet instinct… Mais tout est tellement facile pour toi… Personne n'attend rien de toi, et tu pourras bien te tromper mille fois que personne ne te le reprochera !… Tu… tu sais pas ce que c'est que de… _devoir_ à tout prix être parfait… obéir, et rester… vide…

Alors qu'il parlait, il avait doucement replié ses genoux sous son menton et enroulé ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il prononça le dernier mot en un souffle avant d'enfouir son visage à l'abri de mon regard. Je dus m'approcher pour entendre la suite.

- …je suis… fatigué…

Finalement, je m'assis sur le lit à côté de lui. La pièce était plongée dans un profond silence, que rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler. Et ce n'était même pas étrange, même pas gênant d'être là, dans sa chambre, à le voir si vulnérable pour la première fois… Je voudrais dire que je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de ce que je lui faisais, de ce qu'il vivait, lui dire que je regrette et que si j'avais su, oui si seulement j'avais su… Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon si c'est trop tard ? Et puisque je ne peux pas lui promettre de ne plus jamais le recommencer à le blesser, il ne me reste plus qu'à vivre au présent. Et arrêter, maintenant.

- Yuki je…

Il se lève d'un bond et se met à déambuler dans la pièce.

- Et toi ! Toi tu débarques comme ça de je sais pas trop quelle planète et tu me sors que tu aurais voulu être comme moi ! Tu me dis ça mais tu clames aussi que t'aurais voulu me voir crever ! Tu sais plus ce que tu dis mon pauvre ! Parce que personnellement, la personne que j'admire je lui porte le plus grand respect ! Sa mort, c'est la dernière chose que je lui souhaiterais ! ALORS TU TE FOUS DE LA GUEULE DE QUI A LA FIN ?! Ca… CASSE TOI ! Va-t-en, je veux plus te voir ! J'en ai marre d'écouter tes conneries, de supporter ton hypocrisie et tes mensonges !

Il s'arrête finalement, tête baissée, poings serrés. Je ne bouge pas, continuant de le fixer sans un geste. Quelque chose dans tous ça ne va pas. Yuki ne crie pas, il frappe. Il ne sait pas crier ; il blesse, en silence, il fait mal par la froideur de ses coups et le calme de son visage.

- Tu m'as entendu ?! BARRE TOI DE LA !

Je me lève finalement. Brusquement, il tourne la tête et plante son regard dans le mien.

Il pleure.

J'ai toutes les peines du monde à cacher ma surprise. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que si la moindre émotion transparaissait sur mon visage, tout basculerait. Qu'il redeviendrait le rat et qu'il me battrait jusqu'à la mort. Alors je ne dis rien, j'avance doucement vers lui. Je ne lui dirais pas que je ne pensais pas un seul mot de cette lettre. Parce que tout s'envolerait.

Ses yeux sont suppliants ; je m'arrête et lui fais face. Alors, lentement comme devant un oiseau qu'on aurait peur d'effrayer, j'entoure ses épaules de mes bras et l'enlace. Il ne réagit d'abord pas, puis se laisse finalement aller à cette douce étreinte, alors qu'un sanglot s'échappe de ses fines lèvres. Ses mains glissent subtilement sur ma taille avant de s'agripper fermement à mon t-shirt.

- Va-t-en, je t'en prie…

Je le serre alors plus fort encore, et niche ma tête au creux son cou dans un long soupir.

- … Pardon Yuki…

**°O° A suivre ! °O°  
**

* * *

Encore désolée pour l'attente... :S Mais ça y est, c'est écrit et c'est posté ! :p Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Conte de fées" ! :3  
Alors merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! :3 (enfin, tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle "bientôt" quoi ! XD)


End file.
